


Planning

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's not very good at expressing himself through words, so he tries expressing himself a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigcatsandkatanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/gifts).



> Happy birthday to bigcatsandkatanas!

They didn’t plan for this. 

_Really_ , Peggy thinks as Joan kisses her neck and Don grips her hips. They really hadn’t.

But whether they mean to or not, the three of them were half naked on Don’s bed, limbs intertwined and lips inseparable. 

If either of them were going to sleep with Don, Peggy would have assumed that Joan would’ve been the first. Mostly because he’d known Joan for years before she arrived, but also because the two of them—together or apart—were gorgeous. They looked beautiful in the office, and they were even more so in the bedroom.

Peggy watches as Don unpins Joan’s hair, and a sea of red tumbles down her shoulders. Peggy reaches out to touch it, and Joan leans her head into her palm. Where she imagines Don and Joan might grab or pull, Peggy infuses the chaos with a gentleness that Joan seems to appreciate.

“Your turn,” Joan breathes.

She reaches for Peggy’s hair, while Don watches from his spot against the headboard. Joan is careful not to pull, placing each pin on the nightstand. Peggy doesn’t have as many, and when they’re all gone, Joan tips her onto her back and kisses her soundly. Peggy’s eyes go wide. She didn’t think Joan felt quite that way about her. It was so nice. Her lips were so soft.

Before she knows it, Peggy’s gripping Joan’s rear in curious, appreciative hands as she allows herself to lose herself in Joan' ministrations. She hears Don chuckle low in his throat, and her eyes suddenly open and shift over to him. He smiles wryly at her and slips a hand into his boxers, eyes never leaving hers. Peggy shivers and feels more wetness pool between her legs. She liked that they liked this.

Suddenly, Joan sits up, effectively straddling Peggy, and moves to unclasp her lacy black brassier. Her large breasts spill out, and she casually drops it off the side of the bed. Don moans audibly.

“See something you like?” she asks.

Don quickly slips out of his boxers, leaving him bare to the room.

“Do you?”

“Fuck,” Peggy moans.

_I said that out loud._

She bites her lip when Joan laughs—at? with?—her. Regardless, Joan moves herself off of Peggy and moves to mirror her position with Peggy with Don. Her heart and center aches when they part. But she comforts herself with the view of Joan and Don together. There’s not a scrap of fabric between the two of them. In fact, the only fabric worn now is Peggy’s panties, pink and lacy. She touches herself as Joan slowly drops herself all the way down on Don's dick. He throws his head back and moans loudly. It is, by far, the hottest thing she's ever witnessed.

They are both quite loud when they come. And she hopes no one in the neighboring hotel rooms will mind or care. When Joan breathlessly removes herself from Don’s lap, she watches his long cock come out of her, sees the wetness spill out onto the bed. Peggy squeezes her eyes together and moans, hand working fast.

_What about me?_

She hears Joan climb off the bed and close the bathroom door, leaving her alone with Don.

“Peggy.”

She swallows, hand slowing down.

“Let me take care of you.”

His voice is gravel in her ears. 

She opens her eyes when she feels him take her ankles and spread her legs. He’s wearing a tired grin on his face. Up close, she can see he’s quite hairy; it's something she'd never considered before. Peggy lifts her hands and reaches for him. Don obliges.

He settles between her spread legs and picks up the kissing where Joan left off.

“Don,” Peggy whimpers. “Don, I need you.”

One of his big hands trails down her hip to her center. He slips two big fingers inside her and works her clit with his thumb.

“Oh god. Don, Don!”

“Shhh, shhh, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“I’m—I’m close…”

“Let me take care of you, sweetheart. You're such a good girl.”

Peggy keens loudly, and Don works that much faster, keeping up a pressure and rhythm that makes her moan.

“Don, I—”

Mouth, lips, and tongue swallow her down, motions never ceasing until she finally begs him to stop. Slowly, gently, he removes his hand, and still she shivers as he does so. It’s the way he looks at her, too, that makes her think that he’s wanted to do this for a very long time.

“Oh,” she whispers.

She hadn’t planned for it.

But maybe he had.


End file.
